Bird Statuettes
by xXxMentalPancakesxXx
Summary: It was a special day for his dear master, and, despite his master's total disregard for the day, Hibird is determined to do something for the man that rarely smiled. One-Shot for Hibari's birthday.


**Just a small one-shot for Hibari's Birthday :)**

**Title: Bird Statuettes**

**Rating:K+**

**Word Count:868**

**Summary: It was a special day for his dear master, and, despite his master's total disregard for the day, Hibird is determined to do something for the man that rarely smiled. **

* * *

Hibird gently tugged at the golden strands upon the head of the Golden One, so different form the dark ink-black the little canary was used too. Pale petite hands swatted lightly at his little body, obviously not pleased with the little bird. However, Hibird was insistent.

He chirped the name in which his master always called the Golden one, and those hands paused for a moment, thoughtful in their hesitation.

The Golden One finally seemed to understand as the hands gingerly cradled the canary in cupped hands, before the canary escaped and this time chirped the name of his master.

He imagined his master in his minds eyes, perched on old wood surrounded by fragrant petals. He chirped the name of his master again and the small hesitation in the human form dissipated as the Golden One took resolute steps towards a familiar path.

Self satisfaction filled Hibird as he had succeeded in getting the one his master seemed to like to see him. Especially on the day that the herbivores had announced was a special day for his master. The yellow puff settles into the silky gold locks, taking in the sights from this unfamiliar perspective.

He saw the bounce of brown fluff and the springy little curl along the side of the Carnivore's head. Hibird immediately expressed his displeasure as the Golden One paused to talk to the pair.

Hibird tugged at the gold strands once again insistently, singing out the name of his master.

The pair stared at him strangely, asking the Golden One questions. Exasperation and confusion permeated the words that passed through the Golden One's lips and but the Canary just tugged more insistently, and with a huff, the pair were off again.

The rest of the ride was of relative silence, and Hibird was able to just rest on the soft blonde hair.

Then they arrived by a very familiar door, and the Golden One stopped, glancing around at the space Hibird called home. Hibird curiously looked down at the Golden one, silently questioning the reason why they had stopped so abruptly.

Now-familiar hands suddenly grabbed Hibird and beady black eyes met the furrowed blonde eyebrows of the Golden One over the uncertain eyes.

The Golden one spoke, warm breathe slipping over him and ruffling his feathers gently in a curiously unfamiliar motion. Hibird just cocked his head in and stared at the Golden One who suddenly seemed uneasy and unsettled. Hibari called out the name of the Golden one again and his master again.

Impatient now, Hibird let out another chirp before flitting inside the old walls, the Golden One whispering furiously to him and following. Hibird just chirped cheerfully before navigating through the halls. He heard the Golden One still following quickly, but quiet, careful not to make excess noise.

Hibird let out a chirp of triumph before flitting into the room he had been looking for the whole time and greeted the silver eyes of his master. Hibird fluttered onto the finger of his master. His master minutely raised his brown in question. Where have you been? They asked, and Hibird just chirped, proud of his work.

Stormy grey narrowed, displeased with his birds insistence on keeping secrets, but was distracted by a shy tap on his door.

The Golden One entered, clutching a box tightly with white knuckles, and a grim expression. He sensed his Master's irritation rising along with wariness. The Golden One seemed to be hesitant before his master was beside the Golden One, the pair speaking in low tones.

Hibird watched the golden head and the black head of his master, speaking in their voices, before there was a silence.

The Golden One suddenly tensed before a smile curled their lips and the figure leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his master's cheek, slips still curled upward.

Then The Golden One was gone, his master clutching his weapon tightly, the cold metal filling the space where the Golden One once was. Silence filled the room and his master's irritation was peaked. Yet the canary could feel something else from his master that he could but recognize for this was the feeling his master excluded for a while now in front of the Golden One.

His master turned to Hibird, and suddenly, narrowed, and it was obvious that he thought that Hibird had bought the Golden One to him.

His master stared at the canary before cradling the bird in his hand and muttered something. His eyes were narrowed but no punishment was given to him, no scolding for his actions. Hibird let out a innocent chirp, but the suspicious gaze remained.

Then he was distracted and his master gazed at the box the Golden One had left. His master stared before a small change came over his lips, almost minutely quirked before it was gone.

Then the gaze of suspicion was back on him, and it became obvious that Hibird was the one that led the Golden One to his master,and as punishment, he was given a glare.

Yet the little canary couldn't help but make note of new bird ornaments on his masters desk, and the extra treats he had gotten the next day.


End file.
